


It's Never Too Late

by ultraviolethaz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Florist Magnus, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tattoo Artist Alec, adding tags as I go, its soft, look at that it got softer, maybe some angst who knows, theres cuddling now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: There's always time, that's what Magnus had learnt from Alec Lightwood. There was always time to live your life again. Always time to do what you want. That's what Magnus was going to do what he's wanted to do for years now. Do it before time really did run out.





	1. Where It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi back at it again, this is one of the only mutichapter fics I've written so please be nice 
> 
> I have a hashtag not like anyone will use it but its #INTLfic

Camden, Maine the small waterfront village, home to some questioning characters and the infamous florist.

Magnus was rolling out of his bed to start his day, padding into the bathroom, looking in the mirror and realising he looked like something straight out of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Dark raven hair pointing all directions, the makeup he had been given by his best friend Clary for the festival last night, all smudged over his face. Grabbing the nearest flannel from the small basket he ran it under the hot tap and wiped his face clean. Heading down the stairs to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast before he made his way to the work, even though it was a Sunday, the flowers in the shop had to be watered and kept fresh before the onslaught of customers the next morning. After the waffles pinged in the toaster, he checked his phone that he had left on the dining room table, reading the text from Clary hoping he had got home safely that night, he sent her back a quick yes and an apology for his drunken state, that he was sure caused many problems that night. Changing into an oversized shirt and a pair of leaf printed board shorts, he slipped on his flip flops by the door, although not the most fashion pair of shoes he owned, he had plans to head out with his friends after stopping at the florist, the heat of the summer sun allowing them to spend the rest of the day outside.

Meliorn’s Florist Shop had made a name for itself when it opened in the town, because Meliorn’s family was known for their riches and for the eldest son to open his own store in the small village was a shock to everyone. But this only meant that the shop had a lot of visitors who wanted to see what the eldest had been able to achieve, only making them realise that Meliorn made some of best flower arrangements they had seen. Magnus liked working there, he was right next to the harbour front and this meant that he could travel down there on his lunch breaks and watch the fisherman come back from their morning travels. It would be rude not to watch the strong men come back from their trawling, although Magnus made sure he never got too close because the smell of fish was too strong for even him to stand- he most certainly was not going to ask one of the fisherman for a dinner date.

The store is wedged in the long line of small buildings, painted bright red around the window panes flowers displayed in the window with the words ‘Meliorn’s’ decaled, in a now faded mustard yellow, on the front of the floor to ceiling windows. The small room painted completely white, flowers everywhere in their tagged buckets. Magnus dropped his backpack at the counter and slipped off his flip-flops, near the back of the store, venturing into the back office to grab his apron so he wouldn’t be covered in pollen. Completely disappearing into the back of the shop he found a pair of scissors, on his way back to the shop floor he flipped the switch on the stereo, one of Meliorn’s favourite CDs already inside the machine, B*Witched started coming through the speakers, if on instinct Magnus started swaying his hips to the beat. He was there dancing along to the sounds of his favourite songs, holding each flower cutting the stray leaves off and throwing the dead ones into the black bag he was dragging around with him. He didn’t hear the bell above the door sound, as he continued to dance and hum along to the lyrics as he cut. When he spun around and was met with a man, he screamed and dropped the scissors and the flower on the floor, the scissors hitting his foot

“You shouldn’t dance barefoot and hold scissors” The man said, Magnus was still trying to catch his breathe as the other looked down his foot “Do you have a first aid kit? For your foot” With that Magnus looked down at the damage, blood was pouring out of his foot and he nearly fainted but pointed towards the back office, the other man seemed to understand disappearing into the back and coming back a few seconds later with the bright yellow box, flipping the volume of the stereo lower, as he went. Helping Magnus to the sink in the back, to wash his foot with a towel from the cupboard below, before wrapping it up in a bandage, pulling back to assess his work and smiling then looking up at Magnus

“Thank you” Magnus smiled back “Although it was kind of your fault”

“I’m sorry, I came to introduce myself” Pulling himself up hand on the counter before holding it out in Magnus’ direction “I’m Alec Lightwood, I’m moving in to the shop across the street”

“It’s nice to meet you Alexander, I’m Magnus Bane, what are you opening?” Magnus knew that the retail space across the road had been rented out, it was common knowledge in the town everyone knew everyone business here, but no one knew what would taking the space, where the late Mr Jenkins’ bookstore used to stand.

“A tattoo parlour, my brother owns it actually” Magnus saw Alec’s own tattoos as he fiddled with his sleeves, pulling at them, Magnus could make out the lines of what looked to be a line of planets on his wrist, Alec must have noticed because when he looked back up to his face, Alec was smiling “Do you have any?”

“Any?”

“Tattoos I mean”

“Uh no I don’t, I thought about it but never really got around to it” Magnus said because it was true, he had thought about getting one when his dad had died and then again when his mother passed but he hadn’t had the confidence to step inside a parlour to get it done.

“Well I’m happy to do it if you ever decide you want one, or my brother, Jace will or my sister Isabelle, they’re actually there” Pointing towards the window Magnus followed the line that Alec’s finger made to see two people, a man with blond hair, wearing an all black outfit- not suitable for this weather Magnus thought- carrying a box and a woman with a head of black hair similar to Alec’s, wearing a red floral dress that came down to her knees, helping him hold the box upright.

“I’ll think about it” Turning back to look at Alec, smiling “It was nice to meet you Alexander” Holding out his hand for the other to shake again

“It was nice to meet you too” They shook hands “Are you going to be ok with the flowers, you know with your foot?” Magnus nodded that was all he needed to do before Alec let go of his hands and left.

\--

A morning spent at the shop, and an afternoon at the beach with friends, even with his bandaged foot, Magnus was determined that he was going to make the most of his plans, he had spent the pervious night drunk and hardly remembered anything from the annual festival. He was walking down the harbour side, backpack on his back with flip flops in hand swinging at his side, he wouldn’t be getting those back on with the bandage around his foot, when he felt buzzing in his hand.

 _‘Luke is letting us use the boat so meet me at the cove’_ A smile creeped onto his face, just with the reminder of what the boat meant to him and his group of friends, it was where he had some first kisses and they had held one too many parties but it also meant they would be able to visit the island today. Looking up from his phone he saw the beginnings of the cove shape in the distance and wondered how long it would take him to get there with his foot, and it was too long but he wanted to go so he started walking again- granted it was slow but he was determined. When a car pulled up next to him, which was unusual at this time of the day on a Sunday, the person in the car rolled the window down and Magnus was met with a familiar face, Alec. He was wearing different clothes, a sleeveless tank top so Magnus could visibly see all his tattoos on his arms- each one black and minimal-, paired with some denim shorts and his hair was a lot messier than before when they saw each other.

“I saw you and felt bad, do you want a ride to wherever you’re going?” Leaning over from the driver’s seat to try and see Magnus’ face, when he looked to the cove it would take him another hour to get there at this rate but if Alec was offering him a ride it would only take ten.

“Are you always this kind to people you only met hours ago?” Magnus said with a mischievous smirk on his face as he bent down to the level of the car window, realising that Alec wasn’t alone in the car, the man, Jace and Isabelle were also in the car

“No only to the ones I like. Get in” Alec opened the door while he was leaning over, Magnus climbed in, careful not to hit his foot “Where are you going?”

“Sherman Cove”

“Sherman Cove?! You were going to walk there from here, on that foot?” Alec was practically shouting as he put the car into gear and drove off from the curb

“Yes, I see nothing wrong with that” Magnus knew it was crazy, but he didn’t do things by halves.

The car ride was silent for the most part, with Isabelle and Jace chatting amongst themselves on the backseat, until Alec asked for directions “I don’t really know the town that well yet, we only moved here 3 days ago”

“Where were you before?” Magnus asked out of curiosity

“Here there and everywhere, New York mostly” Alec obviously seemed uncomfortable about the conversation, so Magnus didn’t ask anymore. They pulled up to the cove soon after and Magnus could see Clary, from the parking lot, her bright orange hair recognisable even from this distance, and Maia when she came into view. Climbing out of the car, with the aid of Alec’s arm

“Thank you, sorry for being a pain” Magnus finally said after they stood there in silence for longer than necessary, looking out towards the boat

“It was no trouble” Alec said a soft smile on his face, looking straight at Magnus “Are you going to be okay to walk down there?” Pointing his head in the direction of the lower level, where all Magnus’ friends were crowded around the boat Magnus just nodded, when he saw Maia and Simon heading in his direction. “I won’t keep you, see you soon?” The rising of his voice leaving it as a question that Magnus never got to answer because Maia and Simon were already by his side

“Hey you made it!” Maia shouted looking at Magnus and then moving her eyes to Alec “And who is this?”

“Maia this is Alexander, Alexander this is Maia and Simon” Gesturing between the three of them, Alec held his hand out to shake their hands before mumbling ‘Alec’ to them

“Will you be joining us, _Alec_?” Maia asked finally

“I wouldn’t want to intrude, plus I have those two” Alec said looking towards his car where Isabelle and Jace were still sat in the back, when they both looked up and waved

“They can come too; I’m sure Luke won’t mind” Waving her hands as a signal to get Isabelle and Jace to join them.

“Magnus what the hell happened to your foot?” Simon yelled as he looked down

“Oh that, Alexander here scared me when he came into the shop and I dropped the scissors on my foot” Placing his hand on Alec’s shoulder

“I did tell you that it was a safety issue that you were dancing barefoot” Alec retorted, they started walking towards the boat after decided that Alec, Isabelle and Jace would be able to join them, Magnus struggled for a few paces, his foot had started hurting now, walking with no shoes was probably not his best idea and he should probably go to the hospital, but it was the last thing on his mind as he continued walking. There was a hand on his upper arm and he turned to see it was Alec holding his arm up in Magnus’ direction “Let me” They linked arms, Magnus baring a lot of weight off his foot onto Alec for support, he felt bad for doing it but it hurt less to walk like this.

\--

Luke started the engine, the low rumple of the fuel started to fill the engine and they made their way towards Curtis Island. Magnus sat on the horseshoe shaped sofas, leg resting up on the cushions drinking a cold beer that Luke always had in his cooler, sipping it occasionally and looking out across the sun kissed water. He looked around the boat to see where everyone else was, Maia and Simon had made themselves comfortable at the front, re-enacting the most clique scene from Titanic. Clary had become quietly acquainted with Isabelle, they seemed to be laughing about something one of them had pointed at, in the water. Alec and Jace had made themselves useful with Luke at the small cook station, cutting up vegetables, rolling and pinching pastry, Alec spotted him looking in the window from his seat and smiled as he continued to make a pastry parcel with his fingers.

Magnus forced himself to look away and focus on literally anything else, he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t find Alec attractive and he could probably stare at him for hours and never get bored, but he didn’t know anything about Alec, let alone his sexuality. They weren’t far away from the island, but every time they took this trip Luke would always stop the boat half way between the mainland and the island, so they would prepare food and get everything in order before stopping the boat closer to Curtis and swimming to their destination, while Luke docked the boat at the small jetty.

Alec joined Magnus not long after the food was all prepared and sat down next to him on the sofa, smiling at each other they both looked out across the water sitting in silence- not uncomfortable the exact opposite for practical strangers. Without looking in his direction, Alec spoke

“Are you alright?” Magnus was confused he knew why they were at the island on this specific day and what food they had prepared and what was going to happen when he got there, but he certainly hadn’t told Alec. “Luke told us, well pieces he said it wasn’t his place to say anything more, but just know I’m here if you want to talk” Alec was rambling “I know we haven’t even known each other for even 24 hours but-“ he was cut off when Magnus moved his free hand to rest it on Alec’s lower arm

“It’s okay Alexander, thank you” Sending him a soft smile and moving his hand back to his own lap “This island is where my mum is, well her ashes” Magnus said as he looked out to the direction of Curtis “Todays her birthday”

“Oh, Magnus I’m sorry”

“You have nothing to be sorry for its not your fault” Before Magnus could speak again, Maia came bounding over with Simon a game board box in between her hands,

“Want to play?” She asked, pointing the lid of the box down so that they could see what the game was, _Taboo._ They both nodded and Maia shouted for Luke, Isabelle, Jace and Clary to join them all at the table. They teamed up into pairs, Magnus and Alec, Luke and Clary, Isabelle and Jace and Maia and Simon. The game went on for a while, including a lot of shouting and card being thrown in faces and Isabelle getting annoyed at Jace for being so slow to try and think of ways to describe the words. On ending the game, they concluded that Simon was forever going to be rubbish at the game because him and Maia got the least points, thanks to his horrible guessing skills and that Alec and Magnus made the perfect team and it was like they were just reading each other’s minds. They sat for a while, Magnus moving his foot to rest up again, but this time across Alec’s lap before Luke announced he was moving the boat closer to the island, he looked across to where Alec was resting his hands-on top of Magnus’ legs,

“Everyone normally swims to the island when we get closer, but I don’t think I can today” Gesturing down at his foot, still bandaged up- and still hurting but Magnus said nothing.

“I’ll stay with you; I didn’t dress for swimming” Alec chuckled looking back out across the water as the boat moved off when the engine roared back into action


	2. This Is Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to live tweet the hashtag is #INTLfic

A constant beeping sounded through the curtained room, this wasn’t how Magnus had imagined he be spending his Sunday night- or was it the afternoon? He just remembers waking up in the backseat of Alec’s car, his head pooled in Clary’s lap, her hand running over his hair. Now he was sitting in a hospital bed, in Pen Bay, with Alec and Clary waiting for a nurse to come back with the x-ray results.

“How are you feeling?” Looking to his left and seeing Clary looking at him, her hand clutching onto his, with makeup rolling down her face from where she had been crying

“Alright, it doesn’t hurt” Smiling to reassure her that he was fine, the curtain wall moved and Alec immerge through it, holding two steaming cups, he smiled at Magnus and stood behind the chair Clary was sat on, handing her a cup of whatever it was, Magnus continued to watch him as he moved around the room

“Okay so it doesn’t look like you’ve damaged anything” Magnus knew this was the nurse, as she started speaking outside before moving inside and holding up the x-ray to the lightbox, hanging from the wall “I’ll need to give you a few stitches, the dressing will need to be changed, in a couple of days and we can give you something more permanent, so you can either come here and we’ll do it for you or—” She carried on talking through everything that would be happening, and she disappeared again saying she would be back in a few minutes and then Magnus was free to go home, but he didn’t really remember how he ended up here.

“So, what happened?” Magnus asked the room, not aiming the question at either Clary or Alec, they both looked at each other and then back at Magnus before Alec started speaking

“We were just getting back from the island and I’m not really sure, maybe you saw the blood on your foot, but the next thing we knew you had fainted” Alec wiped his lips with the back of his jumper sleeve “Luke said we should bring you here, apparently he knows how stubborn you are. So, we loading you into the car and me and Clary got in the car and here we are” How could Magnus not remember that? He remembered the island, getting off the boat and walking with Alec and Luke to the spot where his mother is and eating food with all his friends- new and old. Watching the sunset from the rocks on the edge of the island, walking back to the boat hands grazing with Alec’s as they walked. But getting off the boat? It was like a blank space in his memory of the day. He didn’t have any more time to think about it because the nurse had come back and starting to stitch his foot up.

“Come on, we’re going to stop and get some food” Clary exclaimed as she linked her arm with Magnus’ on the way out of hospital “Your favourite?” Magnus nodded at that, he realised how hungry he was after they had finished up. His stomach growling still as they pulled up to the diner, the red sign illuminating the inside of Alec’s Jeep.

“What do you want?” Alec asked turning around to the backseat to look at Magnus and Clary “We can eat in the car, I don’t want you to hurt your foot anymore” A soft smile on his face as they rattled off their orders, and he jumped out of the driver’s seat to go inside and order their food, Magnus watched Alec disappear across the car park and into the diner, aware of Clary’s eyes drilling holes into the back of his head,

“You like him, don’t you?” She finally said, Magnus turning to look at her properly, she had that smile on her face, that she did when she knew something you didn’t “You’re not very good at hiding your feelings you know? I’ve known you since we were kids, I know when you have a crush”

“I do not have a crush” He yelled, looking around to see if anyone heard him from outside the car “I do not have a crush” He said quieter, more of a way to try and reassure himself that he didn’t have a crush on Alec- or did he? No, he hardly knew him.

“Of course, you don’t” A sarcastic tone in her voice and she knocked shoulders with Magnus.

“Hypothetically, if I did, like him I mean, what would you say?” Not looking at Clary at all, and opting to find the back of the seat to be fair more interesting

“I say go for it, he likes you too” Shuffling down the seat to get more comfortable, as she tucked her left leg under her right, to fully turn in the seat and look at Magnus “Hypothetically of course” Holding her hands in surrender, Magnus was about to say something when the door lock clicked and Alec was back in the car “That was quick” Clary said as Alec was climbing in

“Yeh she asked why I ordered so much food, I told them you were in the car and she did it faster” Clary and Magnus looked at each other, saying ‘Daniella’ in unison. Alec stuck his hand in the paper bag and started pulling out food, handing it between the three of them, they sat in the car and ate all the food before moving out of the car park, to head back to Camden. Magnus looked out the window for the best part of the journey, almost falling asleep, even though the car ride was only ten minutes long, the day was starting to catch up to him. Alec pulled the car into Magnus’ small driveway, Clary helping him inside his house, pulling out the sofa bed- upstairs was not an option tonight. Clary went to his room to get him pyjamas- a pair of sleep shorts and an oversized grey jumper- waiting until Magnus pulled the covers up to his waist, getting comfortable before kissing his forehead and wishing him a goodnight, saying she would swing by in the morning to check on him. Magnus mumbled something and sank into his bed covers, letting sleep take him.

\--

There was a break in the summer heat, Magnus sat in his back porch on one of the patio sofas, he had spent the last days on his sofa bed watching movie after movie with a lot of ice cream and take out, because Meliorn insisted that he take the time off to rest up his foot before coming back to work. This morning when he rolled over, sleep still in his eyes he walked out to the porch and sat down with a blanket, and a cup of tea to look out over his garden, watching the rain hitting the small pond, that his mother had had put in when she owned the house. Moving back inside when the thunderstorm started to rumble in the clouds, there was a knock at the door

“Come in!” Shouted at the door from where he stood in the kitchen, from the sound of shoes on the hardwood floor, Magnus knew there was more than one person coming into his home. As Maia turned the corner, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Jace and Alec followed closely behind. Maia pulling him in for a hug before Clary demanded one too, squeezing him a little too tightly as she started asking him questions of why he was up out of bed, when he should be resting, before he complained he was getting cramp from sitting for so long.

“We brought dinner” Izzy said amongst the noise of the arguing between Magnus and Clary, the three Lightwood siblings had slowly integrated their way into the previous four’s friendship group, since the boating trip Maia had talked about how once Magnus was able that they would all have to go out on a group trip, and get to know each other properly, she even let Magnus in on the gossip that Clary was completely crushing on Isabelle and even went to the lengths of creating a fake tattoo appointment just to spend time with her.

“A proper cooked one too” That was Maia, she had been coming around once a week to keep Magnus company, taking him out in her car for a short drive down along the harbour front before they returned home where she insisted on cooking him food, for the pure reason that she was adamant that he couldn’t survive on greasy food. Little did she know that most nights of the week Alec had come to the house and brought leftovers from his family meals.

“Are you all staying?” Magnus asked, looking at Alec just taking in his deep blue sweater and black jeans, Magnus could have sworn he saw Alec nod before Maia started talking again

“We’re all staying” A soft smile on her lips, “Alec Jace can you go to the porch and grab the chairs, there is enough for us all to sit inside” She was right Magnus looked over to his dining table, it was definitely big enough for all seven of them to sit, Alec and Jace nodded and both headed out of the back door, Magnus watched them leave- not staring at Alec’s ass. “Come on Magnus I’ll help you” She said as she hooked her arm under his and helping him take the weight off his foot, walking to the table.

Magnus watched as Isabelle and Clary helped themselves to the bowls and plates in the cupboards, emptying the food from the containers they had brought with them. They all sat around the table and started dishing the food out on their plates, chatting and laughing when Jace ‘accidently’ flicked a green bean across the table at Simon. Magnus looked out down the table at everyone, smiling and smiled himself, this was what family was supposed to look like, even with new additions it just meant his family had grown. A hand was on his forearm, looking down and following the arm, Alec. Staring back at him a concerned look on his face that turned into a smile, as hazel met brown.

“You alright?” Alec whispered just between the two of them, Magnus just nodded, placing his own on top of Alec’s, smiling down at the two of their hands. Alec seemed to take this as an answer turning back to the table, keeping his hand sandwiched between Magnus’ arm and hand. The group, all spent the rest of the evening cuddled up on Magnus’ two person sofas watching _13 Going On 30_ , having arguments about whether Mark Ruffalo was attractive or not, Magnus and Alec strongly agreeing that he was. It was creeping towards midnight before they all left and Magnus was back in silence, he was putting the bottom sheet back on the mattress when he heard his phone buzz on the arm of the sofa, smiling down at the name at the top of the screen as he read _‘Goodnight Magnus, I had a nice time tonight’_

\--

“Magnus!” Isabelle shouted from the water, shoulders and head of black hair the only thing visible as Magnus looked across the bay “Are you coming in?” Magnus shook his head as he looked over at the picnic benches and saw Alec- tattoos and all- sat hunched over something.

“Maybe later” Isabelle swam off towards her brother and Clary. Magnus made his way over to where Alec was sitting, throwing his bag on the table before slumping on the bench seat opposite Alec, who looked up from whatever he was doing. “Hey you”

“Hey” A smile surfaced before he dipped his head again

“What you are doing?” Resting his head on his hands

“Nothing” Covering the book with his arm and burring his head further into the book so Magnus couldn’t see what he was doing

“Oh, come on Alexander let me see” Alec just shook his head bottom lip sticking out, stopping drawing a lying completely across the page, hiding the drawing under his arms. “Fine I’ll leave you to sulk” Magnus rose from his seat, stripping himself of his shirt and running towards the water- if Alec watched as Magnus ran away like he was on Baywatch he didn’t tell anyone. Looking back down at what he was scribbling on the page, flowers, he hadn’t been in the tattooing business as long as his brother and he was nowhere near as good at art as Isabelle, so he was practicing. Flowers are one of the hardest things to tattoo correctly but so easy to get wrong, one wrong line and it doesn’t look right, and Alec was a perfectionist.

The water looked so inviting the four in the water had started up a game of water wrestling, Isabelle and Clary on Simon and Jace’s shoulders, Magnus hadn’t gone in the water instead sitting on the sand, clearly deep in thought watching the others. Alec packed his stuff away, making his way down the small incline of the beach to plop down next to Magnus

“What are you thinking about?” Bring up his knees and hugging his legs, chin on his knees

“Nothing” Magnus said with a hint of teasing in his voice, making Alec snort before Magnus took up the same position as Alec “Just how different life is” Stopping his sentence to see the expression on Alec’s face, a small smirk on his face “Everything has changed so much in the last year”

“What do you mean?” Alec asked without looking away from the water

“Well I moved back here, mum and everything else, dad”

“Your dad?”

“Yeh his birthday is next week” He could feel the tears piercing his eyes, his dad’s birthday was one of the harder times of the year, he hadn’t known him long only when he was diagnosed did his father reach out to find Magnus, that was all he had known of the man. A sick and weak man. The shell of the man he had been his whole life.

“Are you going to see him?” Alec asked

“He’s just on the outskirts of town, I don’t know if I want to” Tears had started running down his face now, a reassuring arm wrapping itself around his shoulders pulling into Alec’s chest

“I’m sorry, would you like me to come with you?”

“You don’t have to”

“I’d like to, if you’d let me” Magnus nodded against the others chest, he could feel where his tears were making the man’s shirt wet, but he didn’t seem to mind “Come on lets go in” Alec pushing himself up chucking his shirt on the sandy floor and holding out his hand for Magnus.

“I can’t swim” Magnus mumbled as he rubbed his nose on the back of his hand, before looking up at Alec and almost breathe at the scalped body standing in front of him, tattoos all on display even the one running from the other’s naval to under the waistline of his swim trucks.

“Sorry what?”

“I can’t swim” Magnus said louder this time

“I’ll teach you come on” He took the man’s hand and pulled himself up, at the waters edge the small  wave that came in the cold water touching his toes slightly making him jump backwards and chuckling at how stupid it was that he was scared of the water. Alec moved to be in front of him and looked into his eyes, a smile- the kind that only Magnus saw, wide and taking over his whole face- taking both of his hands in his own looking down at their feet before guiding Magnus into the water. Until they were waist deep, they weren’t far away from the others, who were throwing a massive blow up beach ball between them, but Magnus didn’t care about them he was just focused on the man in front of him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon after Magnus had got the hang of moving his legs and arms at the same time, playing various water games between them before Maia and Simon joined them. Later, when the sun was setting, they set up a bonfire and sitting around it, telling each other stories and singing and dancing along to songs playing from the bright green stereo Isabelle had brought with her.

\--

_‘Where do I buy a present for a 10-year-old?’_ That’s what prompted the visit to The Smiling Cow, the place was covered in novelty items for Camden, magnets stuffed toys cups. Magnus had lived in the small town for most of his life and he had never stepped foot in the place, but if Alec wanted something for his much younger brother, Max- this was the place to find it. He watched as the other walked around completely in awe of all the items, covering the walls from the ceiling to the floor.

After picking a small plush toy holding a sign that read ‘Camden’ on it, they left the store jumping into Jeep, with no real destination Alec just drove out of the main high street in the direction of the cove. Pulling into the car park, he put the car into park turning to Magnus and smiling, then slipping out of the car and just walking, before stopping to see if Magnus was following him. Magnus slid out of the car too and followed Alec, he would always happily follow Alec to the ends of the Earth if it meant they were together he didn’t care. Over the past month he had found something comfortable between the two of them, neither of them ever really saying how they feel but not being completely blind to their feelings for each other, but Magnus wasn’t ready he knew he wasn’t, his last relationship had left a scar on his heart and not even Alec could heal that. Yet.

Walking down to the jetty side by side, the other sat down on the edge, feet dangling over the edge patting the ground next to him for Magnus to sit with him. Which he did. They both looked out over the water, watching the sunset- Magnus didn’t know when it had gotten so late- orange and pink taking over the sky as the sun slipped behind the horizon of the water. He thought of a time when he would be here his mother by his side normally talking about her day or a time, she would go there with her high school boyfriends. Telling the tales of visiting the island with her childhood friend Luke, how she always liked the lighthouse, the rock pools how her friend had almost always fallen in one when they were running around the small island. She liked to tell stories of the past, Magnus had realised it was so she never had to live in the present and face the problems in front of her, he also realised he was the same always opting for a story about his past life in college over anything. The last year without his mother wasn’t easy, he knew it never was going to be, he moved here for her offering to take the house, and her job at the florist, where he still worked. He couldn’t let that go, a piece of her was in that small shop, a piece that would be there forever it was never going to leave.

Glancing over at the man sat next to him, smiling and thinking about all the memories they had made over the last month, all the stupid things they had done. They had only known each other for a short time but it felt like a lifetime. Life was too short to take things for granted he would never do that to Alec, he would cherish every moment with him even the small things, like this. Just sitting in silence as the pink light turned to black, the lighthouse across the bay kicking into action to guide the ships home. This was Magnus’ right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> See you on Sunday?


	3. There's A Me I Didn't Keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late but enjoy it anyway
> 
> The title of this chapter is from Ben Platt's song Better
> 
> #INTLfic

Overcast, grey skies making everything much gloomier, Alec had driven him to this place like he promised but staying in the Jeep while Magnus ventured to find his father’s grave. Oak Hill, outside the town limits quiet- almost too quiet- Magnus had found out from his mum that his father used to come here and just think. His mother had left him a letter in her will, telling him where to find the grave, she wanted him to know but she had made it clear that she was giving it to him after death because she didn’t want to go with him, following the words written he wasn’t sure what to expect  when he reached the all black tombstone. Looking at it, it was almost blank only a few words in gold engraved into the black stone

_Here lies Asmodeous Bane_

_March 20 th, 1947 – September 2nd, 1997_

_Loving Father, Brother, Son and Husband_

Read the inscription, looking back at it was this the order that his father thought of what he was in the world a father first, a husband last. Sitting down on the grass, not caring that it was slightly wet Magnus set the bunch of flowers-chrysanthemums- he had brought with him, in front of the tombstone watching his trembling hands as he did. Pulling the crumbled piece of paper out of his pocket looking down at the words he had scribbled down last night, thinking it was only right to say something when he got here. But now thinking about it, the words didn’t seem right, moving his eyes to look back at the tombstone in front of him, the words he had thought he wanted to say didn’t fit, he started speaking before he could think too much

“Dad, father you weren’t much of a dad really” Sniffling when he felt the tears threating to pierce past his eyes “I still love you, I did even when you told me that you didn’t love me, and I’m sorry for everything I ever said to you because I didn’t mean it not now, and not then” Rubbing his eyes with his coat sleeve “This is stupid, I’m talking to a dead person” More to himself, he felt a hand come to rest of his shoulder, snapping around to see Alec. “How much of that did you hear?”

“Only the end when you said it was stupid” Alec let out a breathy laugh “Are you okay?” Magnus shook his head because if he was honest no, he wasn’t okay. The other sat down with him on the floor, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ shoulders head resting on top of his head. They stayed like this, for what felt like hours before Magnus started getting up from where he was sat, Alec looking at him with a questioning look

“Can we get something to eat?” Magnus asked, the other just nodded at him as he held his hand out for Alec, pulling him up from his place on the grass. Not letting go until they reached the car, where Alec drove them to the nearest café and they grabbed two different pastry items, pulling into the car park at the harbour and eating in the car, watching the sea becoming more relentless as the night drew to a close.

Magnus stood in his doorway as he watched Alec reverse off the driveway and disappear down the road. Stepping back a step he closed the door, pushing all the locks closed before climbing the stairs to his room, changing and climbing into his warm sheets. Sleep didn’t take him like he expected, instead he led there staring at the ceiling the moonlight illuminating his room through the slightly cracked curtains. Thinking about the afternoon with Alec and what he had felt when he lost his mum and dad, he was a different person when they were alive passionate about art and learning- wanting to learn about things- but now he felt empty. But since he had met the Lightwoods things had changed, the feeling of nothing was fading away like they were filling a whole his parents had left.

\--

A whole week had passed since his dad’s birthday and it had been a week since he’d seen Alec last, after everything that happened at the graveyard Magnus had kept himself busy, working the extra shifts at the florist that Meliorn would normally do. Trying not to make it obvious that he was avoiding Alec and all his other friends, but when the other man walked into the florist that afternoon, Magnus didn’t know what to do. Alec was clutching his sketchbook to his chest, and smiling shyly before opening his mouth to speak

“Hey” Lips pressed together “I was wondering if I could practice in here” Magnus gave him a puzzled look “Drawing I mean, can I practice drawing?” Magnus just nodded, before disappearing into the back. Leaning against the counter over the sink he let out a breath before grabbing the small stool from underneath and heading back to Alec

“Here, sit wherever” A small smile appearing on his lips as Alec took the stool and ventured behind the middle row of flowers, Magnus could just see the edge of his figure from his position at the counter. Talking to customers all day while occasionally glancing to his left to see Alec sat there, legs crossed awkwardly drawing intensely more than once he caught the other staring in his direction before looking down and scribbling on the page again. At lunchtime Isabelle had come into the store offering to take both of them out for lunch, which they both accepted, Magnus locked up the store, leaving a sign saying _‘be back in an hour’_

“We have to wait for Jace, he said he was almost done” Izzy explained as the three of them walked across the road to the tattoo studio. Magnus hadn’t been inside the studio yet, as he crossed the threshold, he was greeted with a bright room with red chairs outlining the edges of the room, with a counter directly in front of the door. Magnus stopped himself just in front of the counter leaning over it slightly as Alec pushed his sketchbook under into one of the shelves. As Jace appeared from one of the back rooms, a small pot of ink in his hand

“Let me just clean up” He shouted from where he was at the back of the store, disappearing into the room again. Magnus locked eyes with Alec- completely by accident of course- taking him in for the first time that day, between his dark hazel eyes and messy mop of hair. The tattoos that littered his arms and disappeared beneath his t-shirt sleeves, the one that was slightly on his neck. Of course, Magnus had noticed them before but this time he made a mental map of them and remembered to ask Alec about them next time they were alone. Isabelle coughed next to them pulling Magnus out of his trance of Alec, turning his head to look at her she was wearing a large grin that he recognised from one that Clary always gave him when they were talking about the Lightwood siblings.

“Let’s go” Jace announced from his place where he was pulling his apron from over his head and placing it on a hook. Hooking his arm under Isabelle’s and walking towards the front door Magnus and Alec hanging back behind them before following. Walking too close than necessary as they all made their way down the high street towards to the small café that they always visited and Magnus was sure everyone else would be there too, trying to complete their work before the summer gave out and they would be going back to their respective colleges.

Their lunch didn’t last long before Magnus had to head back to the florist for the afternoon rush, many of the customers being the older women of the town coming in for a bunch of flowers for their living rooms. Magnus didn’t mind these ladies, they didn’t want bunches that contained lots of meanings just picking a bunch that had the brightest colours, Magnus liked showing off his knowledge of plants that he had picked up from Meliorn while working here. He had always brought Hyacinths for his mother, when she was having a rough day, the colours and smell making her happier almost instantly but Magnus knew it was because she thought no one ever thought about her unless they thought she was ‘the woman that was dying’.

Alec hadn’t come back to the florist with Magnus after lunch, claiming he was going to drive out to the cove and try to get some practice out there. He didn’t know if he had believed the other man until he saw him pulling the yellow Jeep up outside the tattoo parlour climbing out and returning with his sketchpad before driving off again.

That evening Magnus had rung Maia, talking until the early hours of the morning before realising they should both probably get some sleep and Maia offering up her hour of off time that week to meet up for a proper catch up of everything.

\--

Wednesday brought rains and Magnus was not displeased, Meliorn had phoned him earlier that morning telling him not to bother to come in because he couldn’t get into the town due to the floods. In between a break in the weather he had ventured to the corner shop and brought a bunch of junk food and walked to Alec’s house. Although he had never been inside, he knew where it was, and Alec had offered the house if Magnus needed him or just some general company. Knocking on the door, Magnus instantly thought it was a bad idea that he had come here without warning, but he knew that Alec didn’t mind as soon as he opened the door and an earth-shattering smile appeared on his face. Magnus gestured with the shopping bag in his hand as Alec opened the door wider to let him inside.

The house was beautiful, bright and airy even with the ongoing thunderstorm outside the windows let in a lot of light. Little touches of Alec were consuming the space, photos of him with his family and siblings, intricate paintings of flowers and human form hanging above the dark blue sofa. Venturing into the kitchen, white counter tops and black cabinets- very Alec Magnus thought running his fingertips over the corner of the counter.

“You like it?” Alec asked from behind him, Magnus spun around on his heels smiling at the man

“It’s beautiful, I don’t know what I thought your house would look like, but it definitely wasn’t this”

“Thank you, what did you expect though?” A teasing tone in his voice moving closer ever so slightly

“A lot of brown” Chuckling in response finally placing the carrier bag in his hand on the counter and pulling out everything he had brought. A bag of cookies, a bottle of coke, a case of bottled beer and a sheet cake. Magnus looked up to meet Alec eyes smiling slightly

“You brought a whole sheet cake?”

“I need it” Magnus admitted gesturing to be told where the forks were kept, Alec pointing towards one of the drawers, he opened it up, pulling out two forks and passing one to Alec. Taking the plastic lid off the top of the cake and sticking his fork into the sheet cake and eating. “Do you have plans in a few weeks’ time?” He was curious and he had promised Clary he would invite Alec on the camping trip, that the four of them would usually take before the summer was over.

“No, I don’t, why do you ask?” Alec said as he shovelled a piece of the sheet cake into his mouth

“Me, Clary, Maia and Simon usually take a trip out to the camp site for a couple of nights before school starts up again” Picking up another piece of cake with his fork “I may have promised a certain red head that I would invite you”

“I think I can make that work”

“Isabelle and Jace can come too obviously”

“I’ll let them know” A smirk on his face, still eating the cake “Shall we move this to the couch?” Gesturing at everything on the counter, as Magnus nodded picking up the cookies and the beer while Alec picked up the cake one handed.

Setting everything down on the coffee table they both sat on the floor in front of it, Alec turned on the TV to an episode of Gilmore Girls. They sat like this eating and talking eventually opening the beer and Magnus let everything spill out like he was overflowing. He told Alec everything that he had almost told no one, not even Simon knew some of the things he told Alec about his parents. Alec returned the gesture, telling Magnus about his family and how they moved around all the time never really settling until the three siblings were old enough and moved out here.

Magnus doesn’t remember cuddling into Alec’s side before sleep took him.

\--

The millpond, near the centre of town a small green space in between the buildings of Camden. Surrounded by drooping trees and long grass the pond was the perfect place to feed ducks, Alec wanted to know what he could do with Max while he was visiting, Magnus suggested the millpond. Alec had never been here and thought it was the perfect opportunity to spend some more time with Magnus and for him to meet his youngest brother.

The summer sun hadn’t faded, reflecting off the pond it was almost blinding, but Magnus knew the perfect place for them to have their lunch and for Max to be able to feed the ducks. A clearing in the long grass, Alec opened the blanket he had brought with him and flatted it out onto the ground, handing the seeded bread packet to Max telling him to break it up into smaller pieces before giving it to the ducks. The young boy took out a couple of pieces of bread out of the plastic wrap before skipping towards the pond, sitting by the waters edge and ripping pieces off and tossing them into the water. Giggling as the ducks ate the bread up and looking back at Alec and Magnus, who had situated themselves on the blanket, as they both smiled at him giving Max the encouragement to continue feeding the ducks.

“He seems happy” Magnus said, looking to his left and seeing Alec looking back at him and smiling

“Yeh I think he is” Smiling back, realising how close they were, after the morning when they woke up on Alec’s couch cuddled up together, things between them had become more comfortable nothing was awkward, they had spent that morning with orange juice and toast before Magnus had to head to the florist. Magnus craned his neck to look up at the sky, eyes closed as he removed his sunglasses and twisted them between his fingers, the heat of the sun on his face was a feeling he’d always cherish, the feeling of a breath of fresh air, and to share that with Alec here and now was enough. Looking back at the man sat next to him, balancing the sunglasses on top of his head

“I like this, you” Breathing in deeply, it wasn’t really a confession Alec must know by now, between the shared glances and the ‘accidently’ finger grazes “You don’t have to tell me anything” Seeing the sudden panicked look on Alec’s face as he said the words “I just wanted you to know” Relaxing back Magnus watched as Max got a little too close to one of the ducks and it nearly nibbled on his small fingers

“This is why my brother doesn’t like you” Max shouted at the offending duck

“Jace?” Magnus asked, the other man nodding in response “Oh you have to tell me that story”

After learning everything about Jace’s hatred for ducks, Magnus had brought them all ice cream at the small stall just up the street from the millpond, telling Alec it was his treat in return for such a wonderful afternoon. Magnus could feel Alec’s eyes on him as he ate his ice cream and watched Max somehow get his on his forehead.

Magnus would say that it was an evening well spent.


	4. I'm Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fall by Sasha Sloan gave me this chapter title :))
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> #INTLfic

Running the pink ribbon between his fingers, he tied it into a knot placing the perfectly wrapped bouquet into the bucket. Hearing the bell above the door ring, he stepped back slightly to look around the door frame seeing Alec smiling back at him. They had an agreement that when Magnus was working during the week, the tattooist would come in and sit on the same stool, either in the front or back of the store and practice drawing- what it was wasn’t clear to Magnus because Alec refused to show him. Turning back to the bouquets he was working on, the other stepped into the back room with him,

“Hey, is it okay if I watch?” He turned to the other man and smiled nodding his head, noticing that Alec didn’t have his sketchbook with him today, he had picked up on the questioning look Magnus had given him as he started talking again “I’m having a case of artist block”

“Ah” Understanding, if he was honest, he was in a similar situation with this certain bouquet of flowers, he had been putting this one off to the bitter end because he didn’t know how to arrange them. There were too many colours, Magnus never liked to do Mrs Vanderwald’s flower orders, she always ordered weird combinations. “Oh, I give up” Magnus announced throwing the white carnation onto the worktop and throwing his hands upwards holding onto the sides of his face, before looking at Alec, who just giggled- why did he have to giggle? Magnus thought.

“Let me?” The other suggested, pushing off the stool and standing in front of the bundle of flowers and vase, picking them all up in between his hands Alec studied all of them individually before placing them into the vase. Once he was done, he stepped back to admire his work before turning to Magnus with a smile plastered across his face.

“How did you do that?” Magnus asked, looking between the flowers in the vase and Alec, who just shrugged because he himself didn’t know how he had made it look like that. “Oh, before I forget!” Spinning quickly and practically shouting in Alec’s face who jumped back slightly at the volume change,

“I got you something” Reaching into his backpack and pulling out the small cow statue, holding it in his hands staring down at it “I know you’re going to tell me I shouldn’t, but I saw it in the window and I know you were looking at it, when we went in last week. So here” Extending his arm in Alec’s direction presenting the gift to him, who took the statue holding it up to his eyeline, studying every paint stroke, every colour before looking back at Magnus.

“Thank you, you didn’t have to”

“I know but I wanted to” Smiling up at the slightly taller man, seeing his eyes glisten a little with tears watching the man in front of him smiling at the small cow. The next thing Magnus knew Alec had his arms wrapped around his shoulders, relaxing after the surprise and wrapping his own arms around Alec’s waist. Magnus felt Alec let out a breathy “Thank you” against his neck, as they hugged. Pulling back arms still tangled around each other, neither of them sure about who moved first, Magnus was hyperaware that they were still stood in the store, but he still moved forward, eyes darting between Alec’s eyes and lips. Inches apart the familiar bell above the door sounded, making them both jump backwards, Alec bit his lip and looking anywhere but at the other, who was looking to see who the customer was.

They avoided each other slightly for the rest of the time before Alec announced he had to sit in on one of Jace’s sessions- Magnus knows it was just to escape the awkward atmosphere that had formed between the two of them. They had been so close to giving in, one more movement and they would have been there, letting go but alas Magnus knew that deep down that Alec was just in the heat of the moment.

\--

The weather had taken a turn again, for the past few days the sun would not let up making everyone sweaty and miserable, now it was much cooler the sun tucking itself behind the clouds allowing for the group of friends to go on the hike, they had been planning since the beginning of the summer. Mount Battie known for its rocky footpaths and stunning views of the whole town, the Lightwoods had been invited as soon as Clary realised, she would get to spent time with Isabelle, with Simon off on some trip with his parents. They had all paired up, Maia insisting that it would be safer that they would just have to keep track of their partner. That meant Magnus was paired with Alec, and he wasn’t about to express how awkward it would be considering they hadn’t talked about the almost kiss or really anything at all because Alec had claimed he was busy, every time Magnus suggested they go out and do something together.

Half way and 246 photos later, Alec finally broke the silence between the two as they took a break to catch their breath,

“This is amazing” Looking out across at the town, smiling to himself taking in the views, the sun that was peeking out hitting his face turning his hair a shade of auburn

“It’s better at the top” Magnus pointed out, he had climbed this trail many times, twice with his mother before she got too sick to leave the house, this being the first time since that last trip with his mum. He kept the hiking boots she had pressured him into buying, maybe to keep a piece of her with him whenever he felt ready to climb to the top again. Jace announced that he was going to make it to the top before the rest of them setting into a sprint along the inclining footpath, Clary and Magnus shared a knowing look- indicating they both had the same thought of _‘he’s going to regret that’_.

Another ten minutes of climbing they all caught up with Jace who was sitting on the floor knees to his chest struggling to catch his breath, trying to say something and realising that words would not be formed with the lack of air that was reaching his lungs. Alec threw his water bottle at his brother it hit the ground with a clang before Jace reached for it, drowning himself in half the bottle’s contents. Recovered from the mistake he had made they all started walking again, the footpath getting rockier as they went, climbing over boulders that had fallen onto the path, they finally reached the top the small town came into full view. There weren’t many people at the top due to the ever-changing weather,

“Oh wow” Alec exclaimed as he looked out in the direction of the harbour, “That view” Magnus could sense that he was speechless, he had an idea why, he was the same when he reached the top for the first time, being in the town you would never be able to appreciate it all. But from up here, looking down at the houses- now tiny specs- you can see it all, the main street, the harbour, the lake.

“Let’s go up here?” Magnus suggested, pointing at the tower, they could climb to the top and get a better look at everything, Alec nodded, dropping his backpack next to Isabelle who had sat down with Clary unpacking the picnic she had for their lunch. Climbing the stairs, camera in hand Alec was taken away at the full exposure to the scenery he always felt home in nature, spending most of his time in New York in Central Park taking photos or drawing the various animals and scenes. He started snapping photo after photo, many of them just of the harbour and many of them including Magnus- he would look at those later.

They both climbed down when Isabelle shouted for them to join the others for food, sitting down on one of the blankets she had laid out, Alec grabbed a paper plate passing one to Magnus too, picking up the food from the various containers and sitting down to tuck in. The chatter in the group never stopped, a laughing fit over Maia declaring a dance battle with Jace- who failed miserably- and a silly conversation that turned deep when one of them looked upset. Maia announced to the other’s that she was off to the top of the tower, since she hadn’t had the chance to see yet, the other’s following where she was going, Isabelle stopped to ask Alec if he would be coming up, to which he just shook his head.

Sitting on his own, he thought it was the perfect opportunity to see what photos he had taken that day, the first few were standard photos of random trees to check the settings on his camera. There were a few of Jace- after he had decided to run- walking in front of him, showing Alec the finger. A lot of Isabelle and Clary laughing at something Isabelle had said, more that Maia had taken when they were walking up the incline, those made Alec stop. Staring back at him a candid obviously taken by one of the girls, of him and Magnus clearly engaged in a heated discussion. Magnus seems to be making a point about his opinion on whatever the topic was, while Alec is looking at him with the biggest smile struck across his face. He’s never liked photos of himself, preferring to stay behind the camera, but this one holds something else, in the few photos there were of him in the world, not in any of them had he quite looked like this. Not even photos with his siblings and he was always smiling in those.

The presence of another person pulled him out of his thoughts, turning to see Magnus closely followed by the others, the man smiled down at Alec from where he was stood.

“We were just talking about heading down to the lake” Magnus says still smiling, Alec just nods and quickly turns his camera off, he doesn’t need Magnus to see what he had been staring at. They all pack up their things and start to walk the line of the footpath again.

The lake looks incredibly inviting at this time of day, it had taken them a while to get there between getting dinner at the small restaurant in the town, and Jace wanting to get his swimming trucks and picking up Simon who had returned that afternoon. The sun was now hanging low in the sky, thankfully most of the tourists of the town had retired for the evening so the small beach was free for the seven of the them to enjoy themselves. With the blankets lead out on the sand Magnus sat down, watching as the girls and Simon went running into the lake water. He was aware that Alec was sat next to him shifting slightly in his place, watching the other out of the corner of his eye, Magnus could see he looked uncomfortable like he was straining to ask something before he spoke

“Are you going to be okay here? If I go in the water” Magnus understood Alec’s concern, with his inability to swim he didn’t want to hold Alec back,

“Yeh of course go”

“Okay… yeah okay” Looking between Magnus and the water, Alec started running down to the water’s edge, giving Magnus one last look before he stepped in and joined in with whatever game the others had started. Magnus took the opportunity to use Alec’s camera and started snapping photos of all of them, quickly looking at them to check that they were all useable for whatever Alec had planned. That’s when he saw the photo, from earlier in the day on their hike Alec looking at him with that large smile, the smile that Magnus saw every time Alec came into the store or whenever they met up for an impromptu lunch ‘date’. At the time he hadn’t realised that Alec was looking at him like that. He heard splashing and looked up to see everyone retreating from the water, as the sun slipped under the horizon, quickly turning the camera off as the Lightwood sibling joined him on the blanket. Smiles shared between the two of them, Magnus didn’t stop thinking about the photo for the rest of the night, even as he climbed into his bed and let sleep take him.

\--

A loud noise woke Magnus from his slumber, a few days later, he had no idea what was going on sleep still occupying his brain and eyes. Blinking a few times adjusting to the light pouring in from the curtains, he didn’t have work that day and the night previous had decided to stay up until the early hours to binge watch his favourite show. The noise was from his phone, he had discarded on the side table in the living room- how the small brick phone was able to make so much noise was beyond Magnus. Pulling himself out of the warmth of his covers, he grabbed the nearest sweater he could pulling it over his head and stepping down the stairs. The green tinted screen flashed _‘Alexander’_ before the voicemail kicked it, as the caller ID disappeared Magnus saw there were 5 missed calls along with this one, all from Alec. Before he could call the other back, the screen flashed the name again, this time Magnus was quick enough to click the green phone to answer.

“Hello” Rubbing his still sleep filled eyes with his sweater sleeve, when there was no answer on the other end Magnus pulled the phone away from his ear to check the line was still connected, when he saw that it was he put the phone back to his ear before speaking again “Hello? Alec?”

“Hey sorry” There was the sound of rustling on the other end of the line, Magnus just listened before a noise that sounded like a dinning chair being scrapped across the Alec’s wooden floors made him cringe “Okay I’m done sorry”

“It’s okay”

“Are you alright?” Alec asked, throwing Magnus off a little, even though he still had a sleep brain he was fairly certain that the man on the other end of the line was the one who called him

“Yeh I’m good, but you’re the one who called me”

“Yeah uh I wanted to ask you something” Alec sounded nervous “Would you like to go to the movies with me?” He said it too fast, Magnus didn’t catch any of it

“Sorry what did you say? Alexander slowdown”

“Sorry, would you like to go to the movies with me?” Magnus stayed silent because he could hear Alec’s breathing on the other end, he knew the man was going to speak again “There’s a film I want to see, it’s a horror though so I understand if you don’t like that sort of thing”

“Alec” Magnus finally said to stop the man from talking “I’ll come with you, would you like to join me for a boat trip with Luke and Jocelyn?” Waiting for a response, Magnus held the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he grabbed some bread and shoved it in the toaster.

“Okay great I’ll text you when I leave, a boat trip? Yeah that sounds like fun”

“I’ll let Luke know, I’ll see you later”

“Yeah see you later” With that the line disconnected, Magnus pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen, smiling to himself, he had planned the trip with Luke long ago, with autumn approaching they always took one last trip out to the island, having Alec there would make it a whole lot easier, he was ready to let someone else in. Pulled out of his thoughts when the toast pinged out of the toaster making him jump. He had to get ready for his outing with Alec, he didn’t know when the boy would arrive.

\--

The man had arrived at lunchtime, pulling up outside Magnus’ house in his Jeep. Alec had brought food from the diner, claiming that he was in that direction that morning and decided they needed to eat before the film. Magnus had no idea what to except when Alec had announced they were going to see _‘The Ring’_ , during the film they had both gravitated towards the edge of their seats as close as they could get with the arm rest in between them. The shameless comment Magnus had made, when buying tickets, about holding Alec’s hand if he got scared, turned into them clutching onto each other’s arms. Walking out of the theatre they were both laughing at how scared they had gotten, still holding my hands without realising it, until they got back to the Jeep.

They were in the car heading to the cove to meet Luke and Jocelyn, pulling up in the all too familiar car park, they both slid out of the car and headed down towards the jetty where Luke was loading up the boat with various things he might need that he always took home with him.

“Hey, you two” Jocelyn said from her place on the horseshoe shaped couch

“Hey Jocelyn” Magnus said as he stepped onto the boat to give Jocelyn a hug, after she turned to Alec

“And you must be the famous Alec” Jocelyn said throwing her arms outward in his direction pulling him into a hug “I’ve heard so much about you” Alec just smiled at her before Magnus turned to help Luke finish loading up the boat, against his protests. Soon they were setting off the jetty and heading towards the island. Alec and Magnus had sat down on the couch, Magnus pulling a book out of his backpack, legs swung over Alec’s lap reading the words aloud as the other man looked out across the water.

“Magnus?” Alec interrupted Magnus’ reading, causing him to lower his book to see Alec staring at him, giving him a questioning look in reply allowing the other to start talking again “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine” Looking back down at his book, to avoid Alec’s eyes

“Magnus no you’re not, I can tell, we don’t have to talk about it but I’m here okay?” The whole time Alec was talking he was fiddling with his fingers, then he placed his hand on top of Magnus’ shin as a sign of comfort between the two of them. Luke announced that they were going to pull into the jetty on the small island, and the pair slid their shoes back on and walking to where Luke and Jocelyn were standing on the boat.

The island was peaceful, the sun beaming down on the four of them, Magnus thought a lot about wanting to reach out and grab Alec’s hand but stopped himself. They went to his mother’s resting place; they all gave Magnus the space to think. He sat on the floor in front of the small round stone that the group of friends had placed there, not talking like he had done with his father those weeks ago. Not knowing how long he had sat there; he felt a hand on his shoulder. Alec. Smiling at the man and sniffling back the tears that threatened to pierce his eyes, Alec pulled him up from the ground telling him that there was food if he wanted any wrapping Magnus up in his arms as they walked to Jocelyn and Luke.

The rest of the evening was spent chatting and laughing about ridiculous stories Luke insisted that Alec should know about Magnus and his childhood. As much as Magnus protested to Luke telling the other man about the one time when Magnus discovered milkshakes and refused to drink anything else, until the day that he laughed too hard and it came out of his nose, then claimed that milkshakes were tainted, Magnus loved to see the smile on Alec’s face as he laughed about how ridiculous the story was. As the evening drew to a close, the sun almost setting they left the island Alec dropped Magnus home, even walking to the door with him. A perfect day.

\--

Friday evening, duffle bag packed and ready to go Magnus was staring out his window waiting for the Lightwood siblings to arrive. When he finally spotted the yellow Jeep, he walked out of the house, locking up behind himself and climbing into the front seat, greeting everyone as he did. The group of friends were heading out to Warren Island for the annual camping trip, this weekend would consist of no phones campfires and tent living. Arriving in Lincolnville, the four of them waited for Luke’s car to pull into the car park, and when it did, they unloaded the cars. Maia had the 10-man tent, that they had all pitched in to buy years ago, hauling it out of the tiny Honda Magnus and Jace grabbed one end of the large bag, bidding farewell to Luke and walking towards the ferry point.

The ferry trip was short, lasting no longer than 10 minutes, on the other side they were greeted by the ground keeper, who greeted them at the jetty telling them to respect the land and not to camp on the signed areas. Once they found a place to set up camp, Maia and Clary made quick work of starting to set up the tent, while Magnus and Alec ventured into the woods to find firewood. As the sun set the group settled down around the campfire in various folded chairs, that Simon had brought along- like every year- and some of them sat on blankets stretched out on the floor. Roasting marshmallows over the open fire was Magnus’ favourite tradition, even if he did get into a massive mess pulling the melted treat off the stick. The hours passed quickly, and darkness was soon upon them, facial features only lit by the flickering of the fire, Simon pulled out his guitar and started strumming Maia and Isabelle chiming in with a soft hum and lyrics. Magnus looked over at Alec from where he was sat on the floor and smiled to himself at the way Alec’s highest faces features were highlighted by the orange glow of the flames. Pushing himself up from his place, he held a hand out in the other’s direction,

“Care to dance?” Holding eye contact and smirking slightly as Alec took his hand and pulled himself up, Magnus’ left hand coming to rest on the others waist as Alec’s hand trailed up his arm to his shoulder and their other hands intertwined. Magnus watched as the man looked down at their feet moving across the grass, as they swayed to Maia singing _Yellow by Coldplay_ and he started singing softly to the words

_“your skin your bones, turn into something so beautiful”_ Magnus knew Alec hear him from the way he started smiling and laughing lightly _“what a thing to do ‘cause you were all yellow”_ That’s when Alec looked up, hazel meeting brown massive smiles plastered across both of their faces, the rest of the world fell away it was only Alec and Magnus swaying to their friend’s singing and humming some random melody, they hadn’t realised that Clary had invited Isabelle to dance too. On the last verse of the song the pair looked up to see the stars, hands still intertwined as Alec lead them back to the camp fire, both sitting back down, Magnus a little closer to the fold away chair that before- but of course that had nothing to do with him still wanting to hold Alec’s hand.

Jace was the first to turn in for the night, then Maia and Simon. Clary held on to the bitter end before she fell asleep on Isabelle’s shoulder and Alec helped her carry her into the tent. Magnus put out the fire and climbed in after them, they had the pods set up one each, he unzipped him own and climbed in, slipping in his night shirt, zipping everything shut before getting in his sleeping bag. As he remembered the evening, he smiled to himself, he didn’t know how long he had been lost in thought before he heard rustling and then a shadow outside the ‘door’ of his pod.

There was a soft “Magnus?” on the other side and he instantly knew it was Alec,

“Yeah?” Confused by what the man might want at such a late hour

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah come on” Magnus didn’t attempt to move as the other moved the zip up revealing himself stood there with a massively oversized grey hoodie- hood up Magnus noted- huddling a thick quilt blanket, a soft smile ghosting on his lips “Are you okay?” Alec nodded at him before speaking

“I’m cold and I uh” He trailed off “I can’t sleep” Nothing else was said between the two of them, as Magnus opened up his sleeping bag lying it on top of his camp mat, lying down again he held his arms open for Alec to join him on the makeshift bed. Alec came to rest next to him, throwing his quilt in the air making it land on top of the two of them, facing each other Magnus pulled Alec into his arms and that how they spent the night. Huddled in each other’s warmth, Magnus was pulled into sleep with the soft sound of Alec breathing next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Until next time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I guess :)
> 
> Until next time


End file.
